


Quiet Morning

by naasad



Series: SIMs 'Verse [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Peanut Butter, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Trans Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Grantaire wakes up early.





	Quiet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided I'm going to write random one-shots about things that happen in my SIMs game. (So far, the town has all nine Amis, two babies, Musichetta, JVJ, and Javert. Next is a JBM baby, Cosette, Marius, a Marisette baby, Eponine, Gavroche, Montparnasse, another Marisette baby, Gueuelemer, Glorieux, Claquesous, Fauntleroy, Brujon, Babet, Finistere, and Mardisoir, and maybe Bahorel's Laughing Mistress???? Idk, I'm just having fun, and that's already like... a shit ton of people, so.)
> 
> Anyway, SIMs Combetaire just got two german shepherds (and a lobster shaped dog toy) and had a baby girl, Amelie. So I felt like writing something.
> 
> Who knows? Maybe next I'll write about Jehan's two cats - Byron and Shelley.

Grantaire startled awake. He reached for his phone on the nightstand and ran a hand down his face. A soft ‘boof’ came from the corner and he glanced over at the two dogs in their shared bed, smiling. “Hungry?”

Bowser stood and came over to nose at his hand.

“Okay, okay.” Grantaire struggled into a sitting position, hand on his stretched, round stomach.

Behind him, Combeferre stirred, putting a hand on his lower back. “Alright?” he murmured, still half asleep.

“Yeah,” Grantaire brought his husband’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “Go back to sleep.”

Combeferre mumbled tiredly and rolled over, tugging the covers over his head.

Grantaire stood and waddled toward the bathroom, trying his best to dodge two very attentive german shepherds. “Go get your toy,” he ordered as he reached the door.

Bowser and Princess Peach bounded over each other on their way to the living room, racing to the squeaky lobster toy Jehan had gifted them both for Christmas.

Grantaire shook his head, smiling fondly, and made his way to the toilet. “You’re killing me, smalls,” he said, rubbing his stomach.

As he finished washing his hands, he tilted his jaw this way and that, frowning at his beard. He hadn’t felt like shaving in a month and it was patchy as fuck.

He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I need caffeine.”

As his unfortunately uncaffeinated stale leaf water brewed, he filled up the dog bowls, whistling softly.

He poured himself a cup and stared out the window, sipping softly and making faces at the taste.

Combeferre draped himself over him from behind, wrapping his arms around his middle.

Grantaire chuckled and tilted his head up for a kiss. “Good morning.”

Combeferre smiled into the kiss. “Morning.” He bent down to kiss his stomach. “And good morning to you, too.”

Grantaire shook his head, grinning as Combeferre greeted the dogs as well. He sipped his tea absentmindedly then spat it back into the cup. “Fuck this!” he shouted, pouring it down the sink.

Ferre laughed. “I’m sorry,” he said at Grantaire’s glare. He opened the fridge, staring at its contents. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Peanut butter,” Grantaire said automatically.

Combeferre handed him the jar and a spoon. “Pancakes it is.”

As he got all the ingredients together, Grantaire twisted and twisted at the cap, to no avail. “Help,” he said, holding out.

Combeferre popped off the lid with ease, soothing Grantaire’s frustration with a kiss. “Do you want peanut butter in the pancakes or on them?”

Grantaire froze with the spoon halfway in his mouth. “ _Vol'f_?” he asked slowly, narrowing his eyes.

Combeferre nodded, staring intently at the recipe book, playing with a wooden spoon. After a moment, he looked up. “Can I have the peanut butter?”

Grantaire was staring at his stomach in awe. “Do you see it?” he whispered reverently.

Combeferre glanced down to see ripples of movement and smiled warmly. “That never gets old.”


End file.
